User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:4kant,6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 4kant,6 (talk) 10:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Flag Are you just reverting my colors? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Tákoch Ós, we need to talk about the Tagogsituàtsia on a place where we can't be offlistened. Of course Chvarqvia will support Tagog in this conflict. --Þékbi Holozô 09:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Þékbi, your names get more ridiculous with the second... :P --OuWTB 09:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Anyway, mister Hollezool, we need to discuss this indeed :o --OuWTB 09:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Chvarqvian chat. The link is in the sidebar :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 10:23, November 9, 2013 (UTC) χqáɬɬɹɾɽʌʊ! :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTB 21:13, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Prÿñef å càttù Xvàrqviù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Chvarqvia komunízdáþu zi ámuráþ? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:53, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :What? :P --OuWTB 11:23, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't understand? :( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:13, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm Dárjadanzhwa speaker, not Chvarqviázi :P --OuWTB 14:26, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::They didn't teach you Chvarqviázi at school? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:51, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::No :o --OuWTB 12:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::If you post the necessary grammar I might be able to translate it into Báriázi :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean? :o --OuWTB 13:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::If you put the grammar that is needed to translate "Chvarqvia komunízdáþu zi ámuráþ" to Báriázi online, I might be able to translate it so that you can understand it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::You're making no sense at all.. :P How in earth could I be able to put the necessary grammar online if I don't even know what the sentence means? :P --OuWTB 09:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::All the grammar you need is online, and I am sure that you can guess the meaning of the only words that is not found in the díþu-qá'ra :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:30, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Not really though :P --OuWTB 13:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Chvarqvia communists (?) would make sense or summink? :o --OuWTB 13:17, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Chvarqvia communist-being would make sense? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :o Are we going to make Chvarqvia a communist state? :P --OuWTB 13:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mayhaps, if that makes sense :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:34, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Btw, prÿñef å càttù? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:34, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Càttù? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:16, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : Béze! :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:32, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Don't reply Chat. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:06, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Okay :o --OuWTB 16:06, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I have to go now :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:20, February 24, 2014 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 15:23, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Trábu Watmínsâpózdtoðat? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :A village :o --OuWTB 10:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Senzmékðat :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:56, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :::So.. You got a word for that? :o --OuWTB 18:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not yet :P I am too lazy to create one at the moment so those poor articles will have to wait yet another while :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:47, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::How dare you :o --OuWTB 20:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You know I'm lazy è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Are you in love? :o --OuWTB 09:39, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I thought you liked me :'( --OuWTB 12:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I do, but I'm not in love with you :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:30, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Why not? :o I can make you happy :o --OuWTB 10:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Are you sure you oppose homosexuality? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::What are you insinuating? :o --OuWTB 13:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I am insinuating that it seems you are insinuating that you want to start a homosexual relationship :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:44, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I am slightly offended by that though :o --OuWTB 14:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I didn't mean to offend you though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then why did you do that anyway? :o --OuWTB 07:11, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::By accident :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm not sure whether I can forgive you yet though :( --OuWTB 04:14, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Drink some blood beer. Then you can be sure :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:54, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::This ain't Sliras though :P --OuWTB 13:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Then go find wisdom in a Chvarqvian monastery :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:16, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Do they even exist? :o --OuWTB 13:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Dárachos Zíqulfániis :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:55, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::That's a red link though :o --OuWTB 16:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::It will be blue though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'll be waiting patiently :P --OuWTB 17:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Good :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:06, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The link has been blueified :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:03, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Very good :o --OuWTB 12:01, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:38, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Càttù. Lóviô. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:49, March 17, 2014 (UTC)